


Princesses and Ice Cream

by SannieBubs



Series: Precious Little Moments [15]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Choi San, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ice Cream, Little Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannieBubs/pseuds/SannieBubs
Summary: The littles enjoy a day with princess dresses and ice cream.
Series: Precious Little Moments [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868656
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Princesses and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lazzy), [Mintyaegyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyaegyo/gifts), [bbrisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrisa/gifts), [SatanUiAgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanUiAgi/gifts), [littlelino (taeyeongie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeongie/gifts).



> The plot was requested by lazzy.
> 
> Baby Yunho with Caregiver Mingi requested by bbrisa
> 
> Little Yeo requested by SatanUiAgi
> 
> Little Wooyoung requested by Mintyaeygo
> 
> Little San requested by koalapilikseu (heybarackitsmejacques)
> 
> Thank you for the requests everyone!

Today is a special day for the littles of the ATEEZ dorm. It isn’t often that the whole group get to stay home together, even less often that they’e certain that they won’t be contacted for the whole day. Today is one of those special days, and the group want to make the best of it.

A few months ago, little Woowie had brought up the idea of having a princess dress and instantly all the other littles wanted in on the fun. Each little has their own princess dress, Woowie’s Belle, Yunnie’s Cinderella, Sannie’s Tiana and Sangie’s Snow White. The littles adore their dresses, always making sure to keep them clean and tidy.

All four littles are playing princesses in the living room, three of the caregivers fallen victim to the act of playing Prince. Seonghwa is currently juggling Sangie and Woowie, who are both pretending to make him endless amounts of tea and asking him to tell them what each one tastes like.

“This one tastes… minty?” Seonghwa questions. Both littles fix him with a pout.

“You already said minty, Prince.” Sangie challenges, “And Sangie made it different.”

“I must have mis-tasted. Let me try this again.” Seonghwa pretends to take another sip from the purple plastic tea cup. “Ah yes, I was mistaken. This is clearly a rose flavoured tea.”

Both Little’s nod, seemingly satisfied with the answer and turn back to their fake stove. Meanwhile, Jongho is arm wrestling with Sannie, who has insisted that Princesses are always stronger than Princes, because Princesses are prettier, and has challenged Jongho to an armwrestling match to prove it.

“C’mon, hyungie, you can try harder.” Sannie taunts, pushing Jongho’s arm closer to the table. Jongho was letting the little win, not wanting to see an upset little. He knew he could easily beat Sannie, big or little, if he needed to, but he didn’t want to.

“But Sannie’s so strong!” Jongho fake-whines. Sannie giggles and pushes Jongho’s hand harder. Jongho stops pushing and lets the little force his hand down to the table. He sighs in fake defeat, smiling as the little cheers and asks Jongho to wrestle again.

Mingi and Yunnie are on the floor, Yunnie showing Mingi all of his stuffed bears. Despite having seen the bears hundreds of times before, Mingi loved the endearing explanations that the little was giving for each bear.

“Dis one’s Happy.” Yunnie pulls a white and yellow patterned bear from the massive pile behind him and places it in front of Mingi, “‘cause she yellow like de sun and the sun warm and make Yunnie happy when its warm.”

“Wow! Is Happy warm like the sun?” Mingi asks, petting the bears head, the only touch Yunnie allowed Mingi to make on his bears, claiming that Princes don’t get to touch Princesses belongings unless they let them.

“Uh-huh. Prince is smart. Happy make Yunnie warm so Yunnie never cold ever again.” Yunnie smiles, replacing the bear with another.

The sound of the front door opening makes the action pause however, the littles all abandoning their stations and running towards the front door. The three caregivers quickly run after them, making sure they don’t hurt themselves.

The four littles follow Hongjoong into the kitchen, who had just returned home after a very special trip to the grocery store. The littles are all jumping up and down and squealing so loud with excitement that Seonghwa has to step in to calm things down a bit.

“C’mon boys, give Dada some space.” Seonghwa ushers the bouncy littles into kitchen chairs, along with the other two caregivers. He then assists Hongjoong by pulling the special deliveries out of the shopping bag and onto the table as Hongjoong grabs bowls and spoons.

“Okay, babies. We need to be extra careful with the ice cream so we don’t get any on our clothes, yes?” Hongjoong asks. All four littles nod, along with Mingi and Jongho, who were just as excited as the littles at the prospect of ice-cream.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong serve the three flavours of ice-cream into eight bowls, everyone getting their preferred flavour or flavours. (I dunno their favourite ice creams so I’m not even gonna name them lol)

The whole group happily tucks in when the eldest caregivers serve them their ice cream. Even the servers eat some after packing the remaining ice cream into the back of the freezer, hidden from prying littles.

Everyone is eating contently until a squeal followed by cries coming from one of the littles. Mingi instantly rushes to Yunnie’s aid, the little has spilt ice cream on his dress and is now crying over the potential stain. 

“Oh, baby boy.” Mingi grabs a wet wipe off the bench and scrubs at the ice cream splotches, but the marks are still visible. “Appa’s going to have to put your dress in the wash, bub. I’m sorry.”

Yunnie nods and he sniffles into Mingi’s shoulder as the caregiver picks him up. The two leave the kitchen and when they return Yunnie is dressed in the blue t-shirt and yellow shorts he had been wearing under his dress, still looking sad.

“Here baby, have your ice cream back.” Mingi gives the sniffling little back his ice cream, who picks up the spoon and begins eating, a pout still visible on his face. 

Jongho, who hates seeing the littles sad suggests, “How about we watch your favourite show after ice cream, Yunnie bub?”

Yunnie smiles happily at the prospect of TV time and begins eating his ice cream a little faster, wanting to see his show quicker. Mingi softly gets the little to slow a bit and eventually the whole group finish their ice cream.

They all head into the living room after rinsing the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. Yunnie is bouncing on the couch eagerly as Mingi finds the show for him. Eventually the selection lands on the baby looney tunes and Mingi presses play. The whole group curls up together to watch the show, all in happy spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request darlings! I am running low once again!
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated darlings!
> 
> Come scream at me on instagram @bigtiddiemoodboards


End file.
